ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
No More Water in the Tub! (short film)/Credits
Here are the credits for the upcoming 2020 hand-drawn animated adventure-comedy short film, No More Water in the Tub!. However, since there are no opening credits, except for the opening logo and the film's title, this page only shows the closing credits for the movie. Credits Directed by Eric Goldberg Written by David Lindsay-Abaire Produced by Brad Bird and David Silverman Executive Producer Tedd Arnold Music by John Debney Edited by David Ian Salter Production Designer Kyle McQueen Art Director Emil Mitev Visual Effects Supervisor Marlon West Visual Effects Designer Michel Gagné Head of Story Tim Hodge Story Supervisor Jason Katz Layout Supervisor Rasoul Azadani Animation Supervisor Eric Goldberg Background Supervisor Natalie Franscioni-Karp Clean-Up Animation Supervisor Vera Pacheco Inbetween Animation Supervisor Kanaka Sato Scene Planning and Compositing Supervisor Gina Bradley Voice Cast Jacob Tremblay - Walter Sawyer Jones - William Emily Nordwind - William and Walter's Mom Additional Voices TBA Storyboard Lead Tom Owens Storyboard Artists James Baker Jim Capobianco Louie del Carmen Joel Crawford Jed Diffenderfer Walt Dohrn Derek Drymon David Feiss Eric Goldberg Jakob Hjort Jensen Ovi Nedelcu Robert Porter Darrell Rooney Frans Vischer Original Character Designs by Tedd Arnold Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Chris Appelhans Peter de Seve Eric Goldberg Nico Marlet Shane Prigmore Frans Vischer Lead Prop Designer David Lee Prop Designer Chad Townsend Lead Background Designer Justin Thompson Background Designers Ryan L. Carlson Emil Mitev Visual Development Lead Jim Martin Visual Development Artist Mike Inman Layout Lead Lorenzo Martinez Layout Artists James P. Alles Peter J. DeLuca Ed Ghertner Cynthia Ignacio Julio Leon Robert J. St. Pierre Allen Tam George Villaflor Jennifer Yuan Bruce Zick Workbook Artist James Beihold Lead Animator Bert Klein Animators Dale Baer Jared Beckstrand Roberto Casale Caroline Cruikshank Bob Davies Robert Espanto Domingo Rick Farmiloe Mael Gourmelen Martin P. Hopkins Jeff Johnson James Lopez Mario J. Menjivar Jamie Oliff Pierre Perifel Jean-Francois Rey William Salazar Chris Sauve Theodore Ty Bill Waldman Andreas Wessel-Therhorn Matt Williames Lead Key Assistant Animators TBA Key Assistant Animators TBA Lead Assistant Animators TBA Assistant Animators TBA Rough Inbetween Lead Chris Sonnenburg Rough Inbetweeners TBA Background Lead Barry Atkinson Background Artists Jayee Borcar Justin Brandstater Gullaume Fesquet Ian Gooding Ruben Hickman Michael Humphries Sam Michlap Phillip Phillipson Jason William Scheier Colin Stimpson Chuck Vollmer Clean-Up Animation Lead Emily Jiuliano Clean-Up Animators Debra Armstrong Rachel Renee Bibb Nicola Courtney Margie Daniels Cynthia Jill French June Fujimoto Susan Goldberg Cathlin Hidalgo Dietz Toshio Ichishita Todd Jacobsen Lureline Kohler Lieve Miessen Yoon Sook Nam Stephanie Olivieri Don Parmele Ginny Parmele Jacqueline Sanchez Richard Smitheman Dan Tanaka Miri Yoon Inbetween Animation Lead TBA Inbetween Animators TBA Visual Effects Lead Brice Mallier Visual Effects Artists Dave Bossert Jason Stovall Visual Effects Animators Allen Blyth Felipe Cerdán Ty Elliot Noe Garcia Michael Cadwallader Jones Dan Lund David Mildenberger Masa Oshiro Van Shirvanian Phillip Vigil Compositing Lead TBA Compositing Artists TBA CG Lead Brent M. Bowen CG Animators TBA Scene Planning Lead TBA Scene Planners TBA Digital Ink & Paint Lead TBA Digital Ink & Paint Artists TBA Animation Check Lead TBA Animation Checkers TBA Final Check Lead TBA Final Checkers TBA Additional Animation Production by Yowza! Animation Toon City Animation Overseas Animation Production by Wang Film Productions Rough Draft Studios Digital Production Services by Warner Bros. Animation Stereographic Animation and 3D Conversion by StereoD Post Production Supervisor Cheryl Murphy More coming soon! Category:Credits Category:Closing Credits